


A Day at the Lake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to turn over a new leaf. Harry wants to turn over something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #100: Wet, and #101: Sand in your shoes, for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #79: iced/chilled drinks, and finally for HD_fluff's July prompt #104: sunset at the beach. Yes, I'm catching up! 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Day at the Lake

~

“Are you coming to the lake, Draco?” 

Looking up from his book, Draco sighed. “No thanks. I should study.” 

Pansy pursed her lips. “I know you want to turn over a new leaf, Draco, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun. We’ve been having these picnics for a while; it’s time you attended one.” 

Draco frowned. “I have fun.” 

“Not that I’ve seen.” Pansy knelt beside his chair, her face eye level with his. “The war’s over. Everyone’s forgiven us.” She smiled ruefully. “I mean if _I_ can be forgiven for practically turning Potter over to the Dark-- to Voldemort, then you can be forgiven for what you did.”

Draco looked away. How to tell her that he wanted more than just forgiveness, he wanted acceptance, to be welcomed? That he wanted Potter to smile at him, to _like_ him? That _that_ was the reason Draco avoided him, because he didn’t want to see the censure in his eyes. “This has nothing to do with that. If I don’t do well on my NEWTs, I’ll have no shot of getting a good Ministry position, and it’s not as if I can rely on my family name to open doors anymore,” he said.

Pansy rested her hand on his. “You’re ahead of everyone this year, including Granger. Take a break, get some perspective.” 

“I have perspective. It tells me that I need to study and make up for last year, which was a waste.”

Pansy pursed her lips. “What if I say that Potter himself asked if you’d be coming today?”

Draco’s eyes met hers. After a moment, he snorted. “You almost had me. But that’s impossible.” 

“It’s not impossible, it’s the truth.” Pansy sighed. “He came up to me at breakfast and asked if you’d be coming to the picnic we planned by the lake. When I said I wasn’t sure, he said he hoped you would.” 

Draco stared at her. She did seem sincere. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Because, believe it or not, I was hoping you’d come to spend time with _me_ , not to ogle Potter.” 

Draco gasped, outraged. “I do _not_ ogle Potter!” 

She snorted. “Sorry, but you totally do. Now, are you saying you’re planning to disappoint the saviour?” 

Draco huffed, already knowing he was going. “Fine! Just let me pack up my books--” 

“No books!” Pansy plucked the book from his hand. “Honestly, Draco. Relax. Now come on, you can’t go dressed like that.” 

Within ten minutes Pansy had bullied Draco into putting in a tee shirt and shorts, and they were on their way to the lake. 

As eighth years they had unprecedented privileges, including access to a part of the lake denied the other students. It was a cove, with actual sand and a permanent Warming Charm, almost giving it a tropical feel. As he stepped through the shield, charmed only to admit eighth years and staff, Draco exhaled, tension leaving his shoulders. Perhaps he had needed a break. 

Several students were sitting in clusters throughout the cove. Granger and Weasley, inseparable since the war, were murmuring together on a blanket, Theo and Blaise were chatting on another, and Longbottom was lounging on a third.

Draco blinked. Potter was nowhere to be seen. 

“I’m going to go and talk to Longbottom,” said Pansy, patting his arm. “Try to relax and have fun, all right?” 

_Pansy likes Longbottom?_ Draco shrugged and, after waving her off, eyed Granger and Weasley. They weren’t glaring at him, so he sat on the sand a little way from them, and, leaning back against a tree, he gazed out at the water, letting his thoughts flow. It was a pleasant enough day; summer in the highlands wasn’t particularly warm, but the charms that had been added to the cove made the temperature perfect. It was so relaxing Draco didn’t even mind getting sand in his shoes.

There was movement from the water and Draco sat up, squinting. His eyes widened as he saw Potter rise from the depths, dripping. Mouth going dry, Draco took in Potter’s broad shoulders tapering down to his narrow waist. Whatever else Potter had endured while on the run, it had certainly been good for his physique. 

Potter looked over at him and Draco, flustered, looked away. _I shouldn’t have come. Pansy is a lying liar! He’s going to tell me to leave--_

Walking up to Granger and Weasley’s blanket, Potter bent down, grabbing a towel. Then, after saying something to them, he started towards Draco. 

Draco braced himself.

“Glad you could join us,” said Potter, flopping down onto the sand beside Draco as he dried himself off. “I was beginning to think you never do anything fun.” 

Draco blinked. “Why do you care?” he asked, mentally kicking himself a moment later. 

Potter, however, didn’t seem to take offence. Instead, he smiled. “Because I’ve always wondered if we could’ve been friends if only we hadn’t got off on the wrong foot, and now that we’re both eighth-year students together and the war’s over--” He shrugged. “Well, this could be our chance. So what do you say?” 

Of all the things Draco had expected Potter to say, that hadn’t been it. Slowly, Draco swallowed back the lump in his throat. “I...all right.” 

Potter’s grin was bright and infectious. “Right. Brilliant. Okay, so are you thirsty? We’ve some iced drinks over there--” 

“ _We_?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “You do realise that Weasley and Granger wandered off into the brush a while back, right?” 

“They did?” Potter shrugged, not appearing too upset. “Well that means you’ll _have_ to drink with me, then. You wouldn’t want me to drink alone, would you?” 

“It wouldn’t be completely alone, there are others here--” Draco glanced towards where Pansy and Theo had been sitting and paused when he saw they, too, had left. As had Blaise and Longbottom. “Well there _were_ others here.” He frowned. “I guess we really are alone.” 

“Brilliant. Shall we?” Potter stood and gestured towards the blanket. 

Draco followed him, trying to be discreet in his ogling. It was difficult, however, since Potter really did have a fine arse. 

Once they were settled, Potter reached into a picnic hamper, pulling out a couple of glasses and a pitcher of what looked like slushy, frozen lemonade. After pouring some into the glasses, Potter handed him one. Raising his glass, he said, “To new friendships.” 

Draco inclined his head. “New friendships.” When he took a sip, however, he almost choked. “Circe and Morgana! What in Salazar’s name is in this?” 

Potter grinned. “It’s called a frozen margarita and yes, it has a kick, but since we’re eighth years, the Headmistress said we’re allowed some...special privileges.” 

The drink was strong, but delicious, perfect for a summer by the lake. Within only minutes, Draco had sucked his down and was drinking a second. Potter, after grinning at his reaction, had pretty much left him alone, lying back on the blanket with his eyes closed. 

It was...oddly comfortable, and soon, Draco was relaxed enough to ask, “Why, Potter?”

Potter cracked an eye open. “Why what?”

“Why are you being so...nice to me, to us?” Draco sipped his drink. “I wouldn’t be. I’d be lording it over lot you if our positions had been reversed.” 

Smiling, Potter shrugged. “I’ve never been one for lording it over people. I just like it when people get along.” 

Draco shook his head. 

Potter hummed. “Plus, I rather fancy you, and you’re not likely to snog me if I’m too obnoxious.” 

Draco’s mouth fell open. “What?” Then the pieces fell into place. “You planned this! That’s why everyone’s gone.”

Potter flushed, leaning up on an elbow. “Do you mind? It’s just...you’ve been avoiding me, so I got Pansy to help me get you here. She and Neville are involved and, well--” 

Licking his lips, Draco smirked. “All right, you got me here, _and_ you got me tipsy, which was unnecessary, by the way, what are you going to do with me?” 

“Unnecessary?” Grinning, Potter sat up, reaching for Draco. “In that case, I’ve some ideas--” 

Potter, it turned out, had really fabulous ideas, and the sun was setting by the time they decided it was time to stop snogging and return to the castle. After helping Draco to his feet, Potter slipped an arm around his waist and together, they watched the sun set. “Ready to go back?” Potter whispered. 

Draco hummed. “I suppose we should. Although, to warn you, Pansy is going to be insufferably smug than her plan worked.” 

Potter laughed. “Since it was actually _my_ plan, do I get to be insufferably smug, too?” 

Draco smiled despite himself. “On you it’s moderately attractive, on her it’s just annoying.” 

“I don’t know,” Potter murmured, as he led him away. “She’s not so bad. And I’m only moderately attractive?” 

“Well,” said Draco, “we’ve only been snogging for a few hours. You may get more attractive as time goes on, depending on how good you are.” 

“Oh, I can be very good,” said Potter. 

“Prove it,” said Draco.

“Believe me, I will.” And, happily, he did. 

~


End file.
